creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Clara
There once was a little girl named Zoe. Zoe loved to draw. "Hey Zoe, you should draw a picture of me today!" That was Zoe's best friend. Zoe was the only one who see her best friend. That was because a lot of people didn't like how her best friend looked. "Are you sure I should draw you? What if someone sees?" "Don't worry about that. Just draw." So Zoe got out her crayons and paper. She started to create her picture. Several minutes later, Zoe's mother came into the room. "What are you drawing, dear?" she asked. "Oh, I'm drawing a little girl!" Zoe's mother smiled. Then she looked closer at the picture. "Why does the little girl have red hands?" Zoe giggled. "That's Clara!" she replied. Her mother was still confused. Suddenly, Zoe's father came in. "Oh, that's a beautiful drawing of a girl!" he remarked. "Why is her face blue?" he asked. Zoe grinned widely. "That's Clara!" Zoe's parents were both very confused, but decided to leave it alone. That night, Zoe's father had trouble sleeping. He just couldn't stop thinking about the unsettling drawing his daughter had made. Just as he was drifting off, he felt a sudden pain in his hands. He looked down and saw blood dripping out of them. He started breathing faster. A quick glance around told him that him and his wife were the only ones in the room. Suddenly, he felt cold hands wrap around his neck. He felt the air being slowly squeezed out of him as he drifted into unconsciousness. The friend grinned. That victim had gone away very easily. Hopefully, her next one would too. Zoe's mother was awoken from someone shaking her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw what she thought was her daughter. "Zoe? What do you need?" The figure stood silently. Suddenly, she started singing a strange little song: "Why did you look at her? She never looked at you. Why did you look at her? She wanted nothing to do with you!" As she sang, her face contorted until it looked like she had been severely injured. Before the tired and distraught mother could respond, the being jumped onto her. It bit her hard in each hand. Then it pushed hard on her chest until she couldn't breathe. The friend looked proudly at her work. There was only one thing left to do. She went into the kitchen to prepare for the final step. The morning came, and Zoe awoke. She made her bed. She brushed her teeth. She got dressed. Then she went downstairs for breakfast. Strangely, she couldn't smell anything cooking. When she entered the room, she froze. Hanging by a rope, her parents were in the center of the room. Their faces had gone blue from suffocation. Their hands were dripping red blood. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Aren't they beautiful? They look just like me,” a voice said. "Clara, why do you have to make everyone look like you? I'm never playing with you again!" Category:Beings